A Yuri-ful Request
by Phantomhive07
Summary: Nio is sent on a job for Yuri-sama and finds herself in the giant library of the school. What happens when Nio's just not tall enough to reach the book she was sent to get? A Nio x Tokaku one-shot.


I hope you guys enjoy this Nio x Tokaku one-shot as much as I did writing it!~ and not to worry any of you fans of my other story _The Love Letter_ i'll have the next chapter up soon! Awesome cover image done by Bakamiel!~

* * *

Nio sighed as she made her way to the library. Yuri-sama had been giving her strange requests lately and today she asked Nio to get her a book from the library. '_Since when is she so interested in books'_ she mused, walking into the giant room that smelled of ink and paper. Her eyebrow twitched at the large amount of students chatting amongst each other "So much for libraries being a quiet place-suu"

Nio's eye's scanned over the almost unending seeming amount of bookshelf. Myojo Academy was quit a wealthy school even owning a giant pool that was basically a mini water park equipped with water slides and more. It didn't surprise Nio that the library looked like it could fit thousands and thousands of books. It was quite impressive indeed, but it definitely wasn't going to make her job any easier.

Deciding that looking for it on her own would be take hours if not impossible, she walked up to the librarians desk. The older woman had dark brown that was up in a pony tail and wore glasses a typical librarian would wear. Although her aura wasn't that of the stereotypical kind and helpful like a librarian would have. She had a rather nasty glare as she rubbed her temples, throwing the students scary glances every now and then. Most students would cringe at the sight but Nio already being familiar with the woman due to the several times being sent on numerous jobs and requests by the chairwoman she had become a usual sight here.

As Nio approached the woman she looked up with a glare but it faded when she recognized the familiar face.

"ah, Nio-san, on another job for Miss Yuri-sama?" The brown-haired woman asked forcing a smile.

"Yep, I was wondering if you could help me find this book-suu." Nio grinned handing the woman a slip of paper with the title of the book the chairwoman had requested.

The librarian nodded before turning around and typing in the title of the book into her desktop that faced the other direction so the screen wasn't visible to students. A page popped up showing the books information and where it was located withing the giant room.

The librarian scanned over the illuminated screen before a blush appeared on her face, not going on unnoticed by the blonde.

"Is everything alright-suu?" Nio asked watching the librarian's expression change several times.

"A-ah, yes" The librarian began awkwardly "But are you sure this is the book Yuri-sama wants?" She questioned doubtfully.

"She wrote the title and the author on the slip of paper herself-suu" The blonde said in a matter-o-factly tone.

She glanced back at the screen with another unsure look before saying. "Alright, if you say so. The book should be on shelf 6b to your left." _I guess Yuri-sama is starting to live up to her name the brown haired woman mused with a smirk_.

"Thank you" Nio bowed politely before making her way to the said bookshelf. Making sure she was finally far away enough so the librarian couldn't hear her, Nio scoffed. She hated that she had to put up a good girl act. Being the Chairwoman's number one student/servant made her obligated to be a perfect student in the eyes of all the teachers. Of course even Yuri wanted Nio to behave herself, having a troublemaker run errands for you and always be by your side would look sort of strange.

"What a bother" She muttered brushing her hair over her shoulder.

Finally reaching her destination, Nio walked down the aisle carefully scanning over the spines of each book to find the right one.

"Ah, here it is-" Nio began, but her lips twitched into a dark smirk. "really."

The blonde gazed up the tall shelf, her eye's landing on the book that was on the top shelf. '_Yuri-sama why must all your request be difficult for me'_

Nio tried her best to reach the book but it was still centimeters out of reach even if she stood on her toes. Nio was never ashamed of her short stature, it came in useful at many times making her quicker then many of her opponents but at times like this...

Nio glared at the book, '_Its like its mocking me'_

* * *

Tokaku had been in the library for some time now, she had been looking over a few notes for an upcoming exam she was going to have for Biology. She sighed closing her book, and turning her gaze to the next one out of the stack. _'Nothing eventful ever happens in the library'_ She thought dully. Of course the assassin wasn't the sort of person that would go after trouble,she liked the peace and quiet, but looking at books for hours was really **really** boring.

The bluenette was about to open up her next book before a flash of blonde caught her attention and it was none other then the perky yet oh so devilish classmate, Hashiri Nio. The assassin watched her intriguingly as the short girl walked up to the usually unapproachable librarian that even offered her a smile. Tokaku had never seen Nio in the library, even when they had class study groups the blonde would never show up, not to mention during exam week when everyone was preparing for tests, Nio never participated in these things. Actually if Tokaku wasn't wrong she had never seen Nio at the baths either. She was definitely one of the only of her classmates she couldn't quite figure out.

Tokaku watched thoughtfully as Nio conversed with the librarian and the unsure look she gave Nio then back to her computer screen. Nio bowed politely before making her way into the sea of shelves.

The assassin fiddled around with her pen as she disappeared, _'She couldn't possibly be looking for a text book to study from...'_

Tokaku stood up abruptly, rewarding herself a glare from the librarian and followed after the blonde. '_anythings better then sitting around for hours and reading from a text book...its not like i'm interested or anything.'_

Finally catching up to the blonde, Tokaku looked around warily. They were almost at the very end of the preposterously giant library '_What could she be looking for all the way back here_?'

The assassin quickened her pace when the blonde quickly rounded the corner and entered one of the long aisles of bookshelves. Tokaku made sure to keep herself hidden as she watched the girl slowly walking up the aisle, her sharp eyes scanning over all the books before she stopped again her gaze pinned to a certain book.

Tokaku watched in amusement as the younger girl struggled to reach the book nearly on the top shelf that was obviously way to high for her to reach. The assassin smirked, her short stature was almost to humorous... _'Is she glaring at the book?'_

The blue haired assassin's eye brow twitched as she watched the blonde pace up and down thoughtfully, stopping every now and then to throw the book dark glares. '_This painful just watching'_ Tokaku sighed, as she got up from behind a cart of books she used to hide her presence. '_What a nuisance, I definitely won't be able to get any work done with the way things are going now' __  
_

Nio twitched when she heard footsteps behind. Of course this was a giant library with an abundant amount of students, but not many of them came all the way to the back of the library so it surprised her none the less. She turned around briskly, only for her surprise to be turned into confusion as her eye's met the sharp blue ones.

"T-Tokaku-san?" Nio began, the confusion obvious in her voice. Her body tensed as the assassin made her way toward the blonde with a blank expression. It was obvious the blue haired girl wasn't here to look for a book, that much Nio was sure of. Then what? They weren't really friends at all, they only spoke when necessary or when Nio decided to tease her a little and the assassin would quickly push her away, so she couldn't be here to have a leisurely chat.

Nio clenched her fists together tightly, could she be trying to take me out before I get a chance to assassinate the red headed idiot? Of course that would mean she must have somehow figured out that i'm more then just a judge of this hellish game. _'An interesting turn of events I must say' _The blonde thought with a smirk.

Nio's muscles tensed as the bluenette slowly stalked forward, preparing to move at a moments notice. Nio's breath hitched as the assassin suddenly stopped a foot away from her turning her attention to the bookshelf.

"What are you planning?" Nio asked suspiciously, watching every single movement of the assassin carefully. Tokaku rose a brow at the the question, and the tenseness apparent in the short girls body as she watched her carefully with her orange eyes.

"That" Tokaku said simply pointing to the book Nio had been sending death glares to up until now. "You need help getting it right?"

"Eh?" All the tenseness in Nio's body seem to evaporate as a look of disbelief washed over her face.

"You want me to help or not?" The assassin crossed her arms impatiently.

"Did Tokaku-san really come all the way out here to help me?" Nio grinned, teasingly poking at her side.

"Of course not" Tokaku huffed stubbornly slapping the hand away "I just happened to be passing by and your shortness was to sad."

"If you say so~" Nio said playfully. Of course Nio knew it was a lie. No student casually walks around in the back of the library but she decided not to leave the teasing for later.

"So" the blonde began, glaring at the book again "How are we going to get that _thing down?" _

The assassin also drew her gaze to the book. calculating the height of the book in her head even if she stood on her toes the bluenette wouldn't be able to reach the book either that was on the top of the tall bookshelf. Tokaku tapped her foot thoughtfully on the marble floor '_Why didn't I think of this earlier?'_

Noticing that the blue haired girl didn't have an idea either, the blonde began to rub her chin thoughtfully.

"I have an idea-suu!~" Nio gasped suddenly causing the assassin to jump slightly. Nio grabbed Tokaku's arm tugging on it lightly.

"Let me get on your shoulders-suu!" The blonde suggested with starry eye's pulling the bluenette downward.

"You can't be serious." Tokaku hissed jerking her arm out of the short girls grip and flicking her forehead.

"Oh come on, it will only be for a second then we can finally be out of each other's hair-suu~" Nio offered crossing her arms.

The two stood in a long silence as they both stared at the book that was impossible to reach. Tokaku gritted her teeth '_I should have just kept studying instead of following this idiot.'_

The assassin sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today and ruffled her hair roughly. "Lets just get this over with."

The bluenette got on one of her knees and placd her hands on the ground for support before looking back at the shorter girl expectantly.

Nio laughed nervously, she had been joking about actually going on the assassins shoulders. She just thought it would be fun to tease her since they weren't really getting anywhere. The blonde didn't think she would take it seriously, the thought of actually having to get on the bluenette's shoulders was really embarrassing. Although she also wanted to get back to Yuri-sama as soon as possible, making the woman wait wasn't a very good idea...

"Hurry up." Tokaku said impatiently.

Nio hesitated before slowly positioning herself behind the assassin, a tinge of pink staining her cheeks when she noticed the other girls blue eye's resting on her. '_ah, me and my big mouth'_

The blonde awkwardly slung her left leg over the bluenette's shoulder before looking away. "Y-you know maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Nio laughed awkwardly. Tokaku's eye brow twitched '_She put me in this embarrassing situation and now she changes her mind...'_

Without warning, Tokaku grabbed Nio's right thigh, rewarding herself an adorable squeak from the blonde before lifting it above her shoulder and standing up abruptly causing Nio to awkwardly wobble around and hold on too Tokaku's head in attempt to regain her balance.

"That was very uncalled for-suu." Nio growled. her cheeks darkening to a deeper shade of pink as the assassin held onto her thighs firmly to keep her from falling off.

"So was the sound you made when I picked you up." Tokaku retorted with a smirk as the blonde gasped in embarrassment. "W-well, I didn't think you would grab me so suddenly-suu!" Nio half screamed her blush multiplying as she tried to squirm out of the assassins grasp.

Tokaku stood there with an almost bored expression as the girl made an attempt to break free from her grasp.

"Your much stronger then I expected." The blonde sighed as she came to the conclusion that trying to get the bluenette to let her go would be impossible.

"Your much heavier then I expected." Tokaku replied dryly.

"Ooohh" Nio cooed sweetly squeezing her thighs tightly rewarding herself a gasp from the bluenette. _  
_

"H-hey!" Tokaku hissed, her balance wavering slightly "What the hell?!"

"Its common knowledge not to comment on a ladies weight." Nio huffed "Now go to the left a little, unless your actually enjoying me on your shoulders-suu."

Tokaku grumbled something under the lines of being able to easily throw Nio across the room if she wanted to before complying with the blondes request. The blonde ran her finger down the spines of the books until she found the correct one again. "Found it-suu~" Nio chirped happily as she pulled the book out of the shelf. The assassin let out a sigh of relief, but blinked in surprise as the blonde passed the book down to her.

"Hold it for a second until I get down-suu"

Without saying anything Tokaku took the book from the shorter girls hands. She knew it wasn't really any of her business but the bluenette had gone through all the trouble to help get it, and the main reason she had followed the blonde was out of curiosity anyways. As the assassin got on her knees to let the shorter girl off, she slyly flipped the cover over and glazed over the cover. '_W-what the?...'_ The assassins sharp eye's widened and her cheeks pinked slightly. '_This book is...'_ Tokaku quickly flipped it back around as Nio finally managed to remove herself from her shoulders._  
_

The assassin got up and handed the girl the book. '_To think that the school would have books like these anyways...'_

As Nio gratefully took the book from the blue haired girl she couldn't help but manage to notice the strange expression she wore.

"Is something wrong-suu?" The blonde questioned tilting her head.

Tokaku shifted uncomfortably refusing to meet the eyes of the shorter girl "Its nothing." The blue haired girl lied "But since we got what you needed, i'll be leaving then."

"Alright then." Nio chirped waving the assassin off.

Nio couldn't help the small blush that creeped onto her cheeks as she watched the assassin turn around and make her way back to the front of the Library. In her whole life, The only one who has ever been there for Nio or showed her any sort of kindness or compassion was Yuri-sama and of course that was to be expected because she was her guardian after all. So this was unexpected, she had never even began to fathom someone else could actually care for her or show her kindness. The blonde tightened her grip on the book, it wasn't that bad of a feeling either Nio admitted to herself. A Smile formed on her lips. It wasn't like one of those usual smirks she wore, it was a bright smile, a smile Nio hadn't remember making in a long time. '_Thank you Tokaku-san'_

_EXTR__A_

As Tokaku finally disappeared from her view, Nio moved her attention to the book she was holding tightly to her chest. Nio didn't want to be nosy or anything but her curiosity got the better of her. She just had to know what sort of book Yuri-sama wanted Nio to get for her. As Nio's eye's scanned over the cover her eye's went wide and her face flushed an incredible shade of red. On the cover of the book it depicted two woman complete undressed and partaking in a very steamy lesbian activity. The short girls face paled as she remember the strange face Tokaku had made when she handed her the book. '_She must have!-' _

_"S_he must think this is **my** book." Nio whispered in horror as she squeezed the book so hard she could have sworn she heard the spine crack.

"Tokaku-san its not what it looks like!" Nio yelled as she bolted after the assassin.

Tokaku walked down the hallway making her way toward her dorm room. After the little fiasco with Nio, she decided to call it a day and leave studying for tomorrow. She sighed as the memories of what happened moments ago swarmed through her head and she blushed. '_To think she's into that...'_

* * *

What do you guys think? I know a lot of people really like the Haru x Nio pairing but I couldn't help but fall in love with this pairing too, and since there wasn't many stories of these two to begin with I figured why not add to the collection?


End file.
